Los infieles
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Suecia no lograba entenderlo... Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo era distinto... SueciaxNyo!Noru. Algo de OoC. Regalo para Misaki-chu. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre.


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni la canción en que me basé me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekaz y Aventura respectivamente.

Summary: Suecia no lograba entenderlo... Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo era distinto... SueciaxNyo!Noru. Algo de OoC. Regalo para Misaki-chu. Basado en la canción del mismo nombre.

Personajes principales: Bianca (Nyo!Noruega), Berwald (Suecia)

**Los infieles**

Un hombre rubio, vestido de manera casual pero elegante, de ojos azules gélidos y anteojos esperaba frente a un enorme hotel, mirando la hora insistentemente… Ella se estaba retrasando más que de costumbre y aquello le tenía preocupado ¿Qué pasaba si ese idiota la hubiera retenido para…? Sacudió levemente la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos… Solo le hacían daño.

—Lamento el retraso—Escuchó una voz suave a sus espaldas, al voltear pudo verla… Ahí… Frente a él… Esa pequeña muñeca de porcelana que por tanto tiempo temió romper, aquella piel blanca y suave, su largo cabello rubio… Con todo y un rulito flotando de forma individual a un costado, no podía ver su ropa a causa del enorme abrigo que llevaba combinando con su inseparable boina violeta con un broche de cruz nórdica… La palabra hermosa se quedaba corta ante su esplendor.

—Por un segundo pensé que no te había dejado salir…—Masculló el sueco con un espeso acento mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, adentrándose ambos en el hotel donde ya tenían una habitación reservada.

Entraron en el elevador presionando el piso cuatro, se encontraban en Japón y ahí nadie pedía ese piso por supersticiones **(*)**… Era perfecto, nadie iría a molestarlos en sus asuntos personales.

Apenas entraron al cuarto Bianca lo miró con un diminuto brillo en los ojos, que solo podía notarse en su expresión de indiferencia si uno se fijaba mucho… El rubio enseguida fue a besar sus labios, de una manera dulce y pausada, no tenían ningún apuro… Sus lenguas se entrelazaban de una manera lujuriosa en una fogosa danza que se sabían de memoria a causa de sus encuentros anteriores.

Berwald empezó a mover su mano contorneando el perfecto y pequeño cuerpo de la noruega, con agilidad empezó a desabotonar el abrigo que impedía verla por completo, cuando entonces… Noruega le hizo a un lado sin dejarlo continuar, con el rostro levemente sonrojado empezó ella misma a quitarse la molesta prenda, quedando solamente con un vestido de marinera que le quedaba simplemente… Perfecto.

Sus manos comenzaron suaves la conocida exploración, pasando por los contornos de la muchacha y llevándose la estorbosa ropa en el camino, dejándola en ropa interior. Cada vez que estaban así… Él podía ver todas aquellas marcas que su boca no había hecho en el cuerpo contrario, pequeños moretones y marcas rojas en lugares específicos marcando el camino recorrido por aquel ser impuro que no merecía tener a tan bello ángel que en esos momentos se encontraba debajo suyo.

¡Odiaba compartirla! Realmente era algo celoso, durante todos sus secretos encuentros tuvo que hacer uso de la mayoría de su autocontrol para no marcar todos los sitios posibles para que todo el mundo se enterase que la adorable criatura era completamente suya a pesar de lo que pudieran decir otros… ¡Era suya! Aquel otro idiota no la merecía, era tan injusto que él pudiera marcarla tanto como quisiera y él tuviera que aguantar en silencio… Pues también sabía que a Bianca sufría en silencio incluso más al ver las marcas que él mismo llevaba en su cuello… Regalo de su esposa.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo comenzó a despojarla de las pequeñas prendas blancas que le impedían verla por completo. Él sabía que el otro idiota no era igual de cuidadoso con su muñeca de porcelana, un par de veces Noruega había llegado a sus encuentros muy herida, en ocasiones ni siquiera podía caminar… Y era en esos momentos que dejaban que el amor verdadero los guiara en lugar del deseo, Berwald escuchaba todo lo ocurrido con ganas de ir a partirle la cara a alguien en específico, la rubia solía contarle todo con su usual cara apática, como si no quisiera revelar sus emociones ante lo ocurrido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó la voz indiferente, miró fijamente los ojos azules de la muchacha enseguida notando que se quedó pensando más de la cuenta.

—Solo… Pensaba—Susurró el sueco ladeando la mirada muy sonrojado, ya tenía frente suyo a su querida muñeca sin nada que la cubriera y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante tan exquisita vista, sus redondos pechos del tamaño adecuado para él… Cabía exactamente en su mano abierta, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños.

— ¿Qué pensabas? —Interrogó tomando la cara de Suecia con sus manos, obligando así a verla directo a sus ojos, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

— ¿Por qué tardaste?…—No estaba seguro de querer oírlo, pero nunca estaría tranquilo hasta saberlo, sus manos mientras tanto se posicionaron en los senos de la más bajita haciéndola gemir quedamente y sonrojarse aún más.

—Dinamarca empezó a sospechar—Jadeaba muy bajito mientras empezaba a despojar de su ropa al mayor—Tuve que decirle que iba donde Isu… No pasa nada, él esta con su novia Lily…

El sueco estuvo a punto de comentar algo, cuando de pronto sintió su pantalón abriéndose y evitando que pudiera pensar con claridad, menos de un minuto se tardó en sentir los apetecibles labios sobre su necesitada erección, la forma en que chupaba y lamía le fascinaba, perdía la cabeza en esas ocasiones.

Entre sus grandes manos tomaba los mechones dorados tratando de marcarle un ritmo más rápido con cuidado de no ahogarla, en uno de sus encuentros se le había ido solo una pisca de autocontrol y la pobre noruega acabó desmayada por falta de aire.

En cuanto se corrió en su boca, Bianca se alejó un poco limpiando con su lengua todo el semen que bajaba por las comisuras de su boca y mentón, haciendo que el flácido miembro del sueco volviera a enderezarse. Como ambos estaban desnudos ya no había nada que esconder, a pesar de la vergüenza que se pudiese ver la excitación de ambos era notoria.

—Quisiera… Probar algo distinto hoy—Susurró la rubia con la mirada fija y suavemente sonrosada, posicionándose encima del mayor, siendo que siempre acababa ella debajo.

— ¿Qué planeas? —Preguntó el hombre con su voz gruesa, mirando lo cerca que estaba su hombría de la estrecha cavidad y excitándose incluso más ante este hecho.

—Una idea del idiota de Dinamarca…—Antes que pudiera reclamar algo al respecto, se dejó caer auto penetrándose.

Lo que más odiaba Suecia de esos encuentros prohibidos… O mejor dicho, lo único que odiaba, era tener que recordar al zopenco que salía con su muñeca de porcelana a la luz del día, aquel tonto que podía besarla y abrazarla en público, mostrarse celoso cuando le coqueteaban y llevarla de cita donde quisiera.

Odiaba recordarlo… Pero si ese era el precio que pagar por tener a su amada princesita consigo, bien lo pagaría.

Noruega lo miraba desde encima suyo comenzando a subir y bajar sobre la longitud consiguiendo placer para ambos y besando sus dulces labios cada que podía, susurrando un medio ininteligible "te amo" en su oído por cada embestida tratando de que los gemidos no fueran demasiado fuertes.

La luz entraba por entre las cortinas color crema que decoraban las ventanas, la luz enseguida molestó los sensibles ojos del sueco que despertó abriendo de forma lenta sus ojos, volteó a ver a la noruega que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma leve por la satisfacción.

Se levantó para ir a darse una ducha rápida, pronto tendría que volver a casa con su esposa Thalía para comportarse como siempre. Apenas salió del baño se puso su ropa arreglándose lo más posible y tomando los papeles de la "reunión" que ya estaban listos para hacer de coartada, volvió a mirar a Bianca en la cama y apartando unos pocos mechones de su frente le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida, dejando como siempre una carta en la mesita de noche.

Un par de horas después la rubia despertó con sueño por el tono de su teléfono, miró por todo el cuarto dándose cuenta enseguida que su amante no se encontraba en la habitación. Suspirando miró su aparato, notando que solo era un mensaje de Den que rezaba: "_Ven pronto Noru, te extraño, y la abstinencia está pudiendo conmigo" _seguido de una carita triste.

Un escalofrío de desagrado recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en aquello, pero no se podía retrasar si no quería que el hámster en su rueda que Dinamarca tenía por cerebro empezara a funcionar. Volvió a suspirar tomando su ropa y yendo al baño, a pesar de sus pensamientos anteriores se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse por completo y pensar en lo pasado la noche anterior con el sueco.

Apenas terminó su baño salió para arreglar el cuarto, luego de cambiar las sábanas y hacer la cama, miró para ver que todo estuviera en orden, dándose cuenta enseguida de la notita. La desdobló con cuidado y no pudo evitar una sonrisa casi subjetiva como la de la Mona Lisa, guardando la nota donde tenía las demás. Ya era hora de ir donde Dinamarca… Creyendo que al fin y al cabo, todo valía la pena.

"_Te amo y eres solo mía. Berwald."_

–**Fin–**

**(*) 4 en japonés se pronuncia "Shi" al igual que muerte, 9 se pronuncia igual que "sufrimiento" por lo que se les considera números de mala suerte (Junto con el 13 por tradición occidental) y he llegado a ver imágenes donde el tablero de los elevadores de allá no tenía esos números.**

No sé cómo hacer el acento de Suecia, por eso lo he dejado así nwnUu

Le puse Bianca a Noruega y Thalía a Tino (No me gusta mucho el nombre Tina) Y no me molesten con lo de los nombres originales de las nyotalias porque solo me harán llorar T_T

Neee este fic es un regalo para **Misaki-chu** que me lo pidió como premio por ayudarme con un fic xDD

¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE ESTABA ALGO DEPRE! xDD

Bye~


End file.
